Love the way you lie
by kognitiveDissonanz
Summary: "Because he knew exactly how much he had to give her, to make it impossible for her to leave him. It was a cruel game, in which she willingly participated." A one shot about how a relationship between Jane and Lisbon could look like.


_Hi guys! This is my very first English story and I'm pretty nervous about it! I'm not an English speaking person therefore I'm sorry for all grammar/spelling mistakes! I did my best to avoid them... :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not "The Mentalist" and not the song "Love the way you lie"!_

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

He could make her feel desirable. He could look at her like she was the only woman in his life, which he really cared for. And maybe exactly this was the problem. He was still Patrick Jane and she knew where she'd got herself into. But still it could hurt very badly!

"Where have you been?", she questioned. Nonchalant he strolled into her office and sat down on the couch.

"Gone for a walk", he answered smiling. A smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

She sighed. All of the sudden she felt very tired. She lowered her gaze, so he couldn't see the pain behind her eyes. After all this time he still shut her out, let her run against his smiling facade. Again and again. And little by little she fell apart. She couldn't run anymore, she couldn't stand another crash with his façade. And he knew it. Nevertheless he just watched how she slowly broke apart.

"Fine. I'll go home", she said, grabbed her keys and put on her jacket. It was late and they were the only ones left.

She didn't know why she'd waited for him anyway. She should have known that also today he wouldn't break his silence. He had so many secrets and she let it happen that she became one of them as well. She allowed it because it gave her the impression to be a part of him. But actually she was just one secret among many others. Therefore: How important could she really be?

When she stood at the door she turned around to face him. She put a hand on the light switch to let him know that he should come out of her office. Another fake smile spread across his face, as he passed her and went out to the corridor. Doing this, his hand touched her lower back, causing perfidious butterflies to invade her stomach. She switched off the light with new hope that maybe everything could change someday. That he could change. Just because of a quick touch, because he knew exactly, how much he had to give her, to make it impossible for her to leave him. It was a cruel game, in which she willingly participated.

"Do you come with me?", she asked hopefully.

Very softly he strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. It was brutal how strong her body reacts to him. Her eyes shut close involuntarily to intensify the pleasurable sensation that his touch caused and goose bumps spread across her whole body. He pulled back way too quickly and left her waiting for more. She saw into his blue eyes and noticed immediately that she couldn't reach him today. It wasn't the first time he rejected her, but it still hurts too much.

"You should go now", he told her and in spite of his warm smile his eyes still looked cold.

"Will you show up later?", she wanted to know, just to be sure. She needed his confirmation. She didn't want too much hope to rise for nothing.

"Yes", he promised.

All so tenderly his lips caressed hers. Someone else could have misunderstood this and thought that he wanted to seal his promise with the kiss but she knew better. He just wanted to prevent other questions. He knew she was stupid enough to enjoy the caress, to forget all her sorrows and just live for the moment. And she did it, although she knew that it was the way he wanted her to react. But when he did those sweet things, it was too easy for her to forget, how much he hides from her. Greedily she threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss desperately searching for his affection. But he pulled her away from his embrace and starred on the floor. And this cold feeling of rejection started to fill her veins again.

"Teresa, please…not now. I have stuff to do first", he spoke in a husky voice, but his gaze was reserved. She just nodded.

Without another glance at him she headed for the elevator. She felt hot tears burning in her eyes. Every rejection was like a stab with a knife and with every wound she lost a little bit more blood. She had no power left to be strong. She had given to much lifeblood, every single drop lost to his cold blade and just like this he took every part of her, bit by bit. She was sure that he heard the quiet whimper she couldn't hold back. It wasn't the first time he heard her cry, but still he didn't seem to care.

It was already after midnight, when he finally showed up at her place. The usual remorse was written all over his face, but he knew that she'd have waited, no matter what time it was. Wordlessly she let him inside. She felt in a strange way exposed in the middle of her living room, without anything to hold on to. It was that look on his face, so secretive and full of sorrow, which made her feel like this. He just had too many secrets, which stopped her to really know him. Sometimes she had the feeling that those secretes were too many for him as well. Like he was lost in a spider web of his own lies and secrecy. And it was exactly this lost look in his eyes that scared her the most. The look he had in that very moment.

"Teresa, you have to promise me something", he told her hauntingly. The sudden outburst of emotion startled her.

"What?", she asked suspiciously and took a step back.

He approached her with few steps and held her on her shoulders near to him. He used just enough force to stop her from backing off again, but his hands felt like a lead weight on her shoulders. She hated it and yet she liked it. It showed her his presence. He was here. He was with her with all his senses and she recognized the special glow in his eyes she'd missed so much. It was more desperate than anything else but it was alive. And everything was better than the fake facade he usually showed her.

"Promise me, you won't let me reject you completely", he begged. His gaze was so intense, it took her breath away.

"I…I don't know if I can do that", she confessed. Fear crept up her throat.

"Teresa, please! I'll really try. I'll do my best. Don't give me up just yet!", he continued in a begging voice.

His hands found the way to her face and cupped it like it was a precious treasure. She hadn't the strength to stop him from what he was doing. His fiery breath seemed to burn her skin as he slowly closed the gap between them and his lips remained hovering above hers. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, full of passion and grief, just to send shivers down her spine. And once more he had won her over.

"I will never give you up", she whispered breathlessly.

Something told her that this whole conversation was also just a lie. But it was the best lie he ever told her. It promised her something like a real future. It told her, if she just tried hard enough she really had the power to change something, that he was willed to change, that he wanted to change for her. And so she allowed him also this night to take her body and her soul. She gave him every part of her, although she knew that it wasn't sure if he would ever be able to give her something back. But sometimes his lies were so good, that she didn't care, how many rejections she would have to endure. It was painful to be in love with Patrick Jane but somehow he could always convince her to believe that the pain was justified.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think about it :S_


End file.
